Sonic
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: Fridays suck
1. Chapter 1

She hated working at Sonic for two reasons: #1 her manger had found out she was more than just a decent skater and he made her wear them; #2 the cool kids from school hung out there every Friday night and that was usually when she had to work.

It started off as a normal shift she arrived right after Glee put on her skates and apron. She got mostly the annoying kids who wanted to be greedy and the strung out parents. But she knew that as soon as the clock hit eight o'clock the cool kids would roll in.

She was on break when they pulled in; she was hiding out in the smoking spot because no one ever came to the area. No she didn't smoke but she'd rather put up with second hand smoke then assholes.

She sighed as she looked down at her watch, her fifteen minutes were up. She started to head back when she heard a car horn. She looked up and around to find a beat up pick up truck only a few inches away from her. She just rolled her eyes and kept going; not like she cared if she got hit.

She went in and started filling up drink orders. She made a couple of runs out to cars without a problem. It was when she was heading out to give a woman her change when her night went from mild to bad in two seconds flat. She was counting the money while skating out to car when she bumped into something solid.

She gasped closing her eyes as she felt herself falling only she didn't hit the ground. She opened one eye and saw a pair of hazel eyes smirking down at her. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked her laughingly.

She now had both eyes open and glared at him, "No I do not have a death wish but thank you for not letting me hit the ground." She smiled up at him. "Now if you would be so kind as to put me in an upright position?"

She felt herself being pulled up to fast for her brain to comprehend and gasp as her body came into complete contact with his. "Like this?" God, he had that stupid grin on his face and she was melting.

"No not like this. If you would release me so I can do my job I would greatly appreciate it." She looked up at him with her doe like eyes with a pleading look. She was hoping he wouldn't grope her.

"Appreciate it? How much? Cause first off I didn't hit you with my truck so that's one thing you should be grateful for. Second off I didn't let you bust open your head on the fucking pavement. So what you going to do to show just how grateful you are?" Her eyes got wide.

"Are you serious? Let me go this instant. You pig." He did as she said chuckling to himself. She 'hmph'ed and pushed off to give the woman her change. She worked for the rest of the night fully aware of being watched by a boy with a Mohawk and the prettiest hazel eyes she'd ever seen. Whoa, Rachel stop thinking like that.

It was eleven at night and her favorite customer had just left when she felt a hand touch her; she turned to see the hazel eyed boy standing there, "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Look about earlier, I was an ass. See I was just kidding and tryin' not to … ya know you kinda scared me earlier when you skated out in front of me and then you almost fell because you bumped in to me." He ran a hand over his head, "How about I introduce myself? I'm Noah Puckerman or just Puck."

She smiled at him and saw that he was kind of nervous, "Rachel Berry we actually go to school together, Noah. Oh and temple. Um I have to go it was nice meeting you?"

She shook her head and realized she had just ruined any chance of ever hooking up with Puck she had. She gave her money to her manger, untied her apron, and removed her skates, her shift was over.

She walked out the door heading to her car only to find Puck leaning against her, "So Berry can I get your number? I mean since I saved your life and all." He smirked at her which caused her to pull a face.

Then an idea popped into her head. She walked up to the boy who made girls drool and guys jealous; she didn't even show in her body or on her face what she was about to do. She was standing only a few inches away from him and saw the fear on his face.

She reached up and grabbed his face pulling him down to her lips. She kissed him with everything she felt hate, fear, lust, and thankfulness. She sucked his bottom lip before pulling away looking into his eyes, "Is that enough of an award for you?"

He looked shocked and blinked a couple of time before he recovered. "Yeah for not hitting you with the truck but I need a date or something for not letting you kill yourself on those dumbass skates."

She rolled her eyes, "You know I'm in show choir right?" She crossed her arms in front of her. "I have two dads. I talk a lot. You do not want to go out with me."

He laughed at her, "Babe, Chang told me that and I don't give a fuck. Go out with me. Come on. I promise that I won't put the moves on you until after dinner."

She cocked an eyebrow, took a deep breath and said, "Okay fine. I'll go on _a _date with you." He smiled at her.

"So does that mean I get your number?" She held out a hand for his phone. "It's the right number, right? You're not going giving like the Chinese place number because if Chang picks up the phone…"

She held up a hand, "It's the right one here call it and see." He did and her phone rang playing Cherry Pie by Warrant. She felt the heat on her cheeks as he looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Shut it Puckerman."


	2. Sonic Bathroom

She was currently locked in the employee's bathroom at Sonic with her black shorts around her ankles and a white plastic stick held between two fingers shoved between her legs so that she could pee on it. She sighed as she thought about how she had ended up in this situation.

_~Flashback~_

She had agreed to go out with him just once, he had begged her for a date at the end of May. She had agreed to and found herself in tan shorts and a Cherry Bomb tank top with sneakers going to the Carnival with Puckerman.

She had fun. He could make her laugh and said things that brought down her guard. She wasn't stupid okay she knew what he wanted and she was going to give it to him. She was placing this experience into her actor's bank so when the role called for it she could use it.

He had taken her on rides she normally wouldn't have gotten on; she had screamed and gripped his arm while he laughed at her on the Pirate Boat. On the Freefall she'd gripped his hand so hard she's sure she left a bruise and when it was over she had punched him in the chest. He grabbed her laughing and apologizing while holding her.

He made her try new things like funnel cake which was really fried pancake with powder sugar and Carmel Apples which she enjoyed. At a game where you throw the basketball in the hoop He won her a stuff panda bear which he had handed to her with a grin.

As they walked out to his truck he held her hand and she knew this was it; this was when it would be over and she was okay with that. He opened the door for her, "Noah?"

"Yeah?" She stood between him and the bench seat of his truck looking up. She noticed his hazel eyes were looking at her with lust and she took a deep breath.

"Thank for bringing me here tonight and for winning me this." She bit her lip before standing on her tippy toes and kissing him on the lips. She felt his arms snake around her lifting her to the bench seat so that he wouldn't have to bend over.

She felt his tongue brush her lips and opened granting him entrance. He pushed her along the bench seat until she was in the driver's seat so that he could hop in and close the door. He grabbed the back of her head pulling back toward his lips and she never protested if anything she encouraged it.

Her hands pulled his t-shirt over his head. They explored his chest slightly tugging at his nipple ring and moved to his well sculpted back. The whole time she did this Noah released little moans and groans as he sucked on her lips.

She doesn't remember how she ended up laying beneath him or when she had lost her shorts. But she remembers him pulling back and looking down at her, "Are you sure? If not we can stop this and I'll take you home."

She smiled up at him and ran her hand through his Mohawk, "Yeah I'm sure."

_~End Flashback~_

Now she sat there on a toilet seat in a dirty Sonic bathroom praying that the condom hadn't leaked; that's right they used a condom but condoms are only 97 percent effective against pregnancies.

She sighed at the little white stick made of plastic that held her future in a little window about the size of her pinkie nail. In two minutes her future would either be safe or thrown out the window.

She had already decided she would keep it if she was. She was a child of adoption and there was a lot of hate toward her birth mother but she didn't think it was logical; sometimes a girl needs her mother. She didn't want that for her child.

She glanced at her phone only a minute and then she had the rest of her ten minute break to freak out. Her leg started bouncing and she thought about Puck.

_~Flashback~_

"Are you okay?" He asked and she gave a breathy laugh and smiled up at the boy.

"I'm fine. It wasn't my first time although it was my first time in a truck." She laughed at his face as she pulled her shorts up her legs and arched up so she could button them.

"What I thought you were wanting to you were 25 or some shit?" She laughed again as he tuck himself in and slid over to the driver's seat.

"Yeah well I lied and I didn't want you to think this was going to be easy." She saw pink on his cheeks as he started the truck. (The used condom was forgotten in the floor board).

He drove her to her house singing to the music on the radio and glancing at her. He pulled up to the curb outside her house. She smiled, leaned over and kissed him softly before hopping out of his truck and his life. "Bye thanks for everything."

She was half-way up the sidewalk when he called her name. She turned to find him standing behind her with the panda bear he had won. "Here and oh yeah you're welcome." He kissed her hard enough to bruise before leaving with a squeal of tires.

_~End Flashback~_

Her time of what 'if' was up and she looked down at the evil thing that was going to possibly destroy her life. She gasped as she saw the word and panic set in. 'Pregnant'. She gulped, her hand shaking, and her eyes watering.

What was she going to say to her fathers? What was she going to tell Puck? How was she going to finish school? What about the New Directions? What about Broadway?

She looked at her watch and knew her break was over she flung the vile thing in the trash, checked her make-up, and headed out to finish her shift.


	3. Oops

Sabbath meant temple and it also meant walking to temple. She wore her usual attire; black skirt, white tank top with a purple cardigan over it and a pair of heels. Daddy walked next to her holding her hand and talking with her papa about what they could make for dinner without actually turning the stove on.

She liked the fact that her fathers weren't traditional jews but on the Sabbath they put in effort. Daddy said it made up for eating pork when they order chinese food on Wednesdays. She smiled as they walked. She had worked last night but she hadn't woke up tired like she usually did.

She kept the smile all the way to Sherith Israel Temple when she saw Noah Puckerman standing out front looking bored standing next to his mother Naomi. She quickly looked away, "Daddy I'm going to the restroom, I'll met up with you later."

She didn't wait for a response as she quickly left hoping he hadn't seen her; for some reason he wanted to talk to her at school but she had learn to avoid people thanks to Jacob Ben Israel. She got to the restroom and locked herself in sighing.

She couldn't even be in the same room with him without having this feeling that he knew. Glee was hell and she didn't even pay attention to Finn or who got solos any more because of her paranoia.

Quinn had even stopped her in the bathroom Thursday and asked, "What is your problem manhands? Finn not good enough for you?"

Rachel had only frowned, "Um no. I've got a lot going on right now with school, glee, work, my dance classes, vocal lessons, and not to mention I exercise everyday. I guess I'm just tired." It was a weak excuse and it wasn't as wordy as it usually would be but lately her brain just wasn't functioning intelligently enough to use SAT words.

Quinn just snarled and said, "Whatever." before leaving. Rachel did have time to think about Finn because she had stopped dance and vocal lessons. She was stressed as it was and now she was backing off on exercising because she thought it would harm the baby.

She leaned against the sink waiting for the service to begin so she wouldn't have to be polite to the guy who had knocked her up. Okay she really couldn't be mad at him and she wasn't; she just hadn't decided what she was going to do.

She heard the speakers come on over head and the rabbi started to speak. She walked out and found her fathers sitting just behind the Puckermans. 'Kill me now' she thought. She didn't even hear what the rabbi was talking about because she was so focused on the praying to not be noticed.

She didn't notice that the service was over until she heard, "Oh Rachel you look so nice." She looked up into familiar hazel eyes. "Adina was just asking me when you were going to babysit her again."

Rachel stood up not looking at Puck who was smirking at her. "Oh I would love to babysit Adina we have so much fun." She focused on smoothing the wrinkles that had occurred while she was sitting.

"Oh good can you take her Tuesday? Noah will pick her up after football." Naomi was giving her that smile that said please I'm desperate she couldn't say no. What was it with her not saying no to Puckermans?

"Of course. I'll pick her up from school. Um would you excuse me I have to speak with Mrs. Rosenburg." She walked off not looking back but she still felt a certain set of hazel eyes on her back. She never spoke with Mrs. Rosenburg.

~Sonic~

Adina was eleven years old and completely different from her boy. The did share the same eye color and hair color not to mention the same last name. Adina was tiny and sweet. Adina was the perfect example of why children raised by single mothers are not damaged; Rachel also thinks Puck has something to do with that.

Currently Adina was sitting beside her on the couch eating Thai food and watching Funny Girl. The girl was focused on nothing but the movie and putting food in her mouth. Rachel heard knocking at the door, "I got it."

She opened the door and fought a groan. 'Where's Adina?" Puck stood on her front proach in nothing but basketball shorts and tennis shoes.

"Eating dinner and watching Funny Girl." She crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame. Puck huffed.

"You gonna let me in?" She cocked her head to the side and gave him a look that said really.

"No you can stand out here until she's done." Rachel straightened up and started closing the door. He grabbed it and stepped closer.

"Is this about you being mad I fucked you in my truck?" Puck asked. He didn't even try to lower his voice.

Her mouth dropped. "Excuse me?'

"What princess? Can't admit she likes to be fucked?" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Believe me if I had liked it I would have called for second date." Puck's eyes got wide and he started laughing, a deep throaty laugh that sent a chill down her spine.

"So you do have a sense of humor?" He lifted her and carried her into the house. "you know when I introduced myself and you said we already knew each other you didn't mention that you babysitted Adina."

She frown still push on his sweaty chest trying to get down. "Why would I? Please put me down." She looked down into his face and gulped. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

"How long until that movies finished?" He asked with his eyes focused on her breast which were eyelevel and pushed together.

"Um about thirty minutes. Why?" He gave her a look. "No. Noah not with your sister here." This raised got an eyebrow raised. "Not ever again, asshole." She felt dirty saying the last word.

He grinned at her and threw her over his shoulder. "Noah." She whispered shouted at the mohawk youth. "Put me down. I'm going to be sick." She was so focused on not throwing up she didn't noticed that Puck had made it upstairs to her room.

Well that was until she was being thrown on the bed and the lacerous boy stood grinning at her, "No." She shook her head as he climbed into the bed. "Noah, I can't." He ran a hand up her side. "No hmmmm no." He was sucking on her neck now. She was a goner.

~Sonic~

She brushed her hair up into a ponytail as he watched. "What?" Puck shrugged before climbing off her bed to dress.

"Why have you been avoiding me Rachel if you're not ashamed." She made a face.

"Puck we've never been friends and I thought we were just a summer fling." She didn't comment as she saw the hurt expression on his face.

"Oh cool. Shit I thought it was something else. I need to get Adina home." She nodded and followed him down the stairs. "Alright 'dina let's go."

"I've got five more minutes. Rachel tell him to give me five more minutes." Rachel gave Puck a look and he sank down on the couch.

The movie ended and all three stood heading toward the door. Adina grabbed her book-bag before hugging Rachel, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem tell your mom I'm available if she needs me." Adina beamed at her. "Puck." She closed the door. She put her back to it and slid down it. What was she doing? She place her hands on her belly.

She got up and called to make an appointment at the clinic. She talked to the woman and gave her information, the whole time feeling like she was dirty.


	4. How do you tell Puck he's a dad?

She decided it was time to tell him. She had her plan which had taken her five days to plan and 1 day to set in motion. All through the school day she had watched him flirt with Cheerios. Did it hurt watching this? No and that surprised her.

Seeing Quinn and Finn no longer hurt and she was starting to wonder why. She shook her and went to her last class. She pushed her way through the crowd to the parking lot. the plan was for her to go home and get ready for work and then head to Puck's house.

She drove home with no music and biting her lip. She was worried how he would react but she had already made her decision so really it didn't matter. She parked. As she headed up the steps to her room she noticed that her fathers weren't home.

She changed in tight black Dickie pants and the red Sonic work shirt. She kept taking deep breaths and blowing them out; it was from the stress. She pulled her hair back and put on the visor. She looked in the mirror cocking her head to the side. "You can do this Rachel."

She nodded and headed out to her car after locking up. She drove over to the Puckerman's and suddenly the butterflies in her stomach disappeared. She got out of her car feeling brave and strong. She walked up the path.

She knocked on the green door. She heard 'I got it' from behind the door. The door open and there stood Adina. "Rachel. Hi. Are you here to babysit me?" Adina was smiling and looking hopeful.

"Not tonight. Is Puck here?" She watched as Adina's face fell.

Adina sighed. "Yeah. "PUCK. SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU." Adina looked her up and down. "Are you going to work?"

"Yeah. If your brother don't hurry up I'm going to be late." Rachel looked down at her phone frowning.

"Who's here? Oh hey Berry. If this about glee you can leave now." He moved Adina away from the door so he could lean against it. Rachel made a face at the fact he was only in his jeans which were hanging open.

"No this isn't about _Glee. _I need to talk to you about something else." She was frowning and not looking happy about him smirking at her.

"Oh yeah?" His eyes raked over her body. "Come on." Rachel rolled her eyes as he followed him closing the door behind her.

"Do I have to watch out for mom?" Adina asked.

"What? No. This won't take long and I have to go to work." Rachel said as she head down the hall behind Puck. He opened a door and walked in. She almost gagged at the smell of weed.

He laughed as he sat on the bed. "S'wrong Berry? Can't take it?" She rolled her eyes and didn't answer him as she closed his door.

"Look I wouldn't be here if it was important and the only way I figure I can get through this, is by just saying it." She took a deep breath which was the wrong thing to do because her head started spinning. "Here it goes. I'm pregnant. It's yours and I'm late for work."

He sat blinking at her on the edge of his bed. She stomped her foot and left his room. Adina must have heard her coming, "Hey Rachel do you want a cookie?"

"Sure. I'll see you later 'dina." She waved at Adina and saw Puck standing at the entrace to the hall staring at her. "Bye Puck."

~Sonic~

"Rachel order up." Brody the cook said.

"Thanks." She headed out to the car that had put in the order. "Hi. I have an extra long Coney with large tatertots and a grape Slushie."

"How much?" Her head whipped at the voice.

"What are you doing here? Whose car did you steal?" He had the nerve to laugh at her.

"Look Berry. I didn't steal anyone's car this is Chang's he let me borrow it and I'm here cuz this girl told me she was having my baby but didn't even let me have ask questions or say when did it happen?" She was starting to feel bad.

"Puck. Look I know but I had to get to work." She was making excuses.

"You couldn't tell me on a day you didn't have to work? How far along are you anyway?" He was looking at her stomach.

"Three months. Can we do this later?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"What does later mean to you?" He asked with a look of suspicion on his face.

"After I get off work which is like in two hours." She tried to look like someone you should trust.

"Fine. I'll be here."

~Sonic~

She got off an hour early because she really didn't want to hear what Noah Puckerman had to say about her being pregnant. She drove home on autopilot. She got out looking for her house keys so when a voice came out of nowhere she jumped and screamed.

"That's not a nice thing to do Berry. Good thing I'm not as dumb as I look." She turned holding her hand to her chest to watch Puck saunter up to her plucking her keys from her hand before walking to her door.

She sighed and followed him with her shoulders slouched and her head thrown back, dragging her feet. Until she made a decision she was a woman about to have a child she could handle this like an adult. She stood up straight and brushed past the boy holding open the door.

"Don't get all pissy with me. Shit. I know I'm an asshole and you probably think you know what I'm going to say but give a chance to say it before you make a decision. Unless you've already have. Have you?" He had been pacing in front of her as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen but now he was standing still and looking at her.

"Yes I've already made a decision." She pulled off her visor and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and started looking for the fixings for a sandwich.

"And? What was it Rachel?" It sounded like he was begging but rachel just shook her head. "Rachel I need you to tell me. Please." He pulled her away from the fridge and took her hands in his.

"I'm keeping it." She said looking down at the floor not wanting to see his reaction. So she was shocked as his arms wrapped around her.

He held her close. "Thank you Rachel. i know I had no say but I'm glad you're going to keep the baby." She started crying into his chest.

"I thought you were going to tell me to get rid of it." She balled up her fist into his shirt.

"Shhh. It's okay Rachel. It's going to be okay." He held her and choose to ignore her last words to him. "Are you hungry? I'll make you something."

"Yeah. Please." He motioned for her to sit at the counter. "Mayo, Roast Beef, and pickles. Please." She was still sniffling.

"Okay." He did it and neither one of them said anything. The silence wasn't broken until after her third bit of the sandwich. "Did you consider have an um you know?"

"Abortion?" Puck nodded. "Yeah. I did but it's not right for me. It might be right for another girl but I don't know, sitting in the office I started freaking myself out. I didn't go through with it. So now it's either raise it or adoption."

He nodded and watched as she stuffed her mouth full. He laughed as she finished eating. "You got something right there." He pointed to the side of his mouth. "No, here let me." He used his thumb to wipe away the mayo.

"Thanks." She whispered. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her.


	5. A new family

**This is a bit rushed but I had to get it out. You would have got it sooner but my grandma died a few weeks ago and I had to catch up on college work.**

She was currently sitting in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling. Puck and Naomi was sitting on either side of her asleep. She sucked in air and sighed as she thought about everything that had got her to this point.

Just a few days ago she was at home having breakfast with her fathers. She was smiling and enjoying being able to actually talk to both of them at the same time. She went to school feeling good and like nothing could ruin her day.

It lasted until she got home. She walked into her house humming to herself, "Rachel can you come in here?" It was her father. She walked into the living room to see her Father and papa sitting on the couch side by side.

"Yes?" She asked nervous. The last time they had spoke to her like this she was forced tospend hours practicing and told she couldn't have friends.

"Doctor Holiday called. We know." Her papa said it as if he was in a conference with a criminal. Her Father looked as if he was giving a patient bad news.

"Know what?" She asked looking from one to the other. She felt herself go pale and her hands started to shake.

"About the baby." There was the blank looks they always gave her when they were disappointed in her.

"Oh."

"Oh is all you can say? Rachel if you decide to keep this child you can no longer live here." Her papa said without emotion.

She stare at the men who had raised her. The ones that had pushed her to be so focused on her future. The ones who had separated her from the others her age. "Fine."

She turned and left the room heading upstairs. She reached her room and without thinking started throwing her belongings in a bag. She grabbed her laptop before heading out not even glancing back at her room.

She got in her car and made it ten blocks before having to pull over. She started sobbing in the parking lot of the Seven-Eleven. She covered her face and the weight of her decision crashed down around her.

It had got to the point where she couldn't catch her breath. She knew if she didn't calm down she'd pass out. She was trying to relax when she heard someone rap on the window. She jumped and turned to see Noah Puckerman outside her car.

She watched as he walked around the front of her car and got into the passenger side. "Sup, Berry?" He asked as he adjusted the seat.

"What are you doing?" She was so confused and she didn't know if Puck confused her or if her brain simply had stopped working.

"What does it look like? I'm checking up on my baby mama. So did Barbara die or something? Cause like bummer and shit but you didn't even know her?" He was looking out the front of the car.

She snorted. "No she didn't die and like you care?" She started to dig through her purse for some tissue when a big hand held out one of those little plastic kleenex things. "Thanks."

"I do care. Rachel, I worry about you and the kid. Look I'm trying here I'm not good with girls crying. Ask Adina." He looked uncomfortable. "So are you going to tell me what's goin' on with you?"

She pushed her hair back behind her ear and looked down into her lap where she was playing with the tissue. "My fathers found out about the baby and kicked me out."

"What?" She felt him shift in the seat. His eyes were on her. She just nodded; she didn't trust herself to speak. "You coming home with me then."

"Noah I can't do that. What will your mom say?" She looked up at him and for the first time He wasn't smirking at her or scowling.

"We'll see. She hasn't kicked me out yet and I've done some pretty bad things." It took him a few more minutes to convince her.

She followed him to the Puckerman house and nervously got out of her car and walked up to the front door. Before he opened it though he pulled her into a hug. At first she stiffened but then she wrapped her arms around him. Noah pulled her close and allowed her to sob into his white t-shirt before the front door was jerked open.

"Noah, what-? Oh Rachel is everything okay?" Naomi asked as she stepped out onto the porch. "Noah what did you do?" She glared at her son as she pushed him away and guided Rachel into the house.

"I didn't do a damn thing it was those bastards she calls fathers." He followed them into the house receiving glares from both women for his choice of words.

"Rachel what is my son talking about?" Naomi sat her down on the couch holding onto her hand and rubbing the back of it.

"He's talking about the fact my fathers kicked me out of the house." Rachel wiped her nose with the tissue she had still in her hand.

"Rachel I know your fathers and they wouldn't do something like that. You're their pride and joy." Rachel snorted which made Naomi frown.

"I'm more like a trophy. 'Rachel has done this or Rachel belongs to this' etc, etc. They don't really care never did." She didn't see as Puck and Naomi shot each other looks. They were only just realizing how much the Berrys had faked.

"Why did they kick you out?" Naomi asked looking back and forth between her son and Rachel who was sniffling.

Puck walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of his mother. "They kicked her out because she's pregnant." He watched as his mother's eyes got huge. "The kid's mine."

He watched as different emotions traveled over his mother's face but the one it landed on was one of disappointment and sadness. She turned back to Rachel. "You can stay here as long as you need to. Noah got set up the guest room."

Rachel thought everything was going to be okay after that but this morning she had woken up in a puddle of her own blood. She had yelled for Noah who came running into the room. He didn't say not a word, just picked her and carried her out to the truck.

He was the reason their child was still alive. The doctor said a few more minutes and the baby would have been still born. Rachel owed the boy everything. She turned her head and watched as he slept.

Naomi's phone went off making all three of them jump. "Sorry. It's work I'm on call." She looked like she was asking permission to leave.

"Go ahead we're fine they'll call you if anything happens." Puck said and Rachel nodded. Naomi kissed both teens bye before leaving.

Noah rubbed his hands over his face. "Shit."

"Noah?" She said in a soft tone and he just grunted at her. "Thank you." He dropped his hands. "I mean for everything. I don't know what would have happened if-"

He cut her off by holding up his hand. "You're my family Rach. I'll always be there for you no matter what. I'm mean shit you're having my kid."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Noah." He just shrugged before turning the TV to Sportscenter.


End file.
